


Love me ginger

by Trixx



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Baking, Challenge Response, Domestic, Families of Choice, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx/pseuds/Trixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love me Tender with ginger cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PattRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> Title: Love me ginger
> 
> Author: Trixxanna | TPM
> 
> Fandom: The Sentinel
> 
> Rating : FRAO
> 
> Warnings: Graphic man love that I wish I’d caught on film. Names given by hippy or just plain mean parents.
> 
> Author notes: Thank you’s and more due to Pattrose for all of her hand holding, motivational talks and words of encouragement. Without her this would not have come to pass. She invited me to try my hand at writing (buttered me up!) and told me to keep it coming. Thank You Patt!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own some of these characters but none that are recognizable, Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg are owned by petfly and all proper parties I just borrowed and debauched them for a night and will shower and repeat until for a short time more. Love me Tender is owned by it’s owners as is Aura Lee from which the previous song is taken. I don’t own Elvis nor do I won anyone unless I’ve played you in trivial pursuit.

**Love me ginger**

****

**by Trixxanna**

Blair had stayed home from the precinct to recover from the end of another semester; he’d turned in the last of his grades after holding out for a few students’ last minute papers and scrounges for that last nudge into a better grade. None of his students had come close to failing but he’d encouraged them to redeem themselves for any lack luster performances during the semester. He’d been inundated with two stacks of papers on topics as varied as “perpetuation of stereotypes even in underground culture due to the generational influences of gender roles” to “radical movements that echoed the actions of the society against which they fought and raged”. Those two papers alone had made him proud while praying that the two students never got caught up in the wrong movement… not for fear of them being brainwashed by someone else’s ideals but of them being recruited by the government for their insight. It was a frightening and laugh inducing prospect to envision.

It was late afternoon and he’d gotten bored of the dribble playing on the idiot box. He was looking through the pantry and fridge for something to cook, something to keep his mind from lingering on the subject it drifted to when not put to some work; Jim, and the various ways and reasons to tell the cop of his deep and long held love/lust for him. He’d come to terms with the fact that what he had labeled as nothing more than lust and Sentinel worship on meeting the perfection known as James Joseph Ellison some four years ago was truly far more than the skin deep label he’d applied to it. Yes, he Blair Sandburg, son of Naomi ‘don’t tie me down’ Sandburg, was in true pure love with not just an ex-Army Ranger but the cities best police detective and her Great Protector Sentinel. It was enough to make him want to laugh -at the irony and general humor of life- and cry -because there was no honest way for his love to be returned in this lifetime. He had Jim’s friendship, which, in itself, was more than he could rightfully ask for after all he’d dragged the man through. That train of thinking breached the damn of guilt and kicked his holiday depression back into life setting a bitter taste to his mouth. 

The University had to let him continue with his dissertation and teaching after the student union started their campaign and petition. His diss hadn’t been submitted through the right channels so he was able to deny the entire thing but not before it had marred his reputation a great deal. He had his doctorate, but he still feared that Jim hated him for what had almost happened not too many months ago because of Naomi’s ‘good’ intents. Suffice to say she was making herself extremely scarce this holiday season. As he opened the fridge to see if some culinary experimentation would help to ease the burdens of his heart and mind there came a loud knock on the door. Closing the fridge he answered the door to find a flushed and panting petite blonde in a brown uniform holding a sizeable package under her arm like a pillow. Blair had a fleeting thought of ‘I’m a little teapot’ as she held out the heavy electronic manifest.

“Does your elevator hate everyone or just visitors?” she asked as he signed the touch screen.

“Sorry, Noel?” he questioned, reading the golden stitched name tag over the breast pocket.

“Noel Venus Aphrodite,” she sighed sticking the manifest to her belt. Handing over the rather weighted package she lamented, “Parents are evil creatures.”

“Sorry,” he apologized with true sympathy for the woe of her name and the labor of her duty. “It hates everyone except the maintenance guy, the elevator that is, not parents. It always works when he goes to check it out,” Blair explained as she scanned the parcel once more and finished her end of the paperwork.

“Figures,” she huffed slapping the pen-tool into the clunky piece of equipment. “Well, please, never order anything over five pounds ever again then. Thank you and have a happy holiday,” she told him with a bright smile before turning to curse in amazing detail her descent to the ground floor.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel so bad.

He closed and locked the door taking the package to the dining table looking for a return address on the overly complicated labels. A smile lit his face when he found the name Aura Aurora Lee above an address in Madrid, Spain. Aurora had been his friend since he was 6 years old and they’d been the youngest people at the green eco compound. “Dancing bunnies smell like rutting pigs,” he chuckled to the parcel. Aura’s (or Aurora as everyone called her to differ her and her cousin twice removed) family had taken care of Blair for a great amount of his childhood in one form or another. They were a very large and globally spread clan of gypsies in the general sense; nomads with home bases. Naomi had left him with them while she went to distant retreats or with whatever and whoever struck her fancy that a child wouldn’t ‘coalesce’ with. Aurora had become a Nutritional Anthropologist a couple years ago and was working on the story of her family’s nomadic course around the globe through their recipes. Word on the vine was she was getting a huge deal after her dissertation had made a few waves with foodies, chefs and critics. She’d been first to fly back to Cascade with a war cry when the university tried to strip him of everything. She was a warrior under that Hestia-esque façade she wore so well. He was certain that she was the one to get those lawyers to serve ‘the people in power’ -the board, dean and others trying to serve him up on a plate- with a lawsuit that had them scampering to make full public apologies.

As he opened the package the smell of the Christmas season knocked him in the kisser with a centering peace of being loved that embraced his soul. Atop was a large wax sealed envelope. He sat down breaking the seal to read the thick letter.

_Nameste my dearest Blair,_

_The last we met life was not treating you so well. I hope that this find you in good balance and on a path more befitting of your kind and ever sightful soul. But, I’m almost certain that it will find you in a melancholy mood because you refuse to do as your wise, beautiful, serenely ethereal (… ok even I’m laughing now) and oldest of friends has advised for the last FOUR YEARS! I know, I know, blah blah blah._

_Blair, I love you, even if you are dense and blinder than justice. You know my family, and that we see you as not only a kindred soul to us but **of us** and it is because of this that Nana Lili has told me that it is past due for you to be granted our dearest beheld secret. Yep, you shaggy haired boy, you have been inducted into the most sacred circle. Inside you will find everything you need to grant you your heart’s desire. I am so certain that this will work that if it doesn’t I (the girl who charged interest on a quarter loan for 6 years! And yes, I’m still waiting on the cash) will pay for you to go anywhere in the entire world for three weeks. FULL EXPENSES PAID! But, if it does work (of which I and the rest of the circle are absolutely certain it will) you **and he** must come to Bali in the new year for my wedding._

_Yes, I’m engaged and you’ll only get more details once you close that gaping mouth, get off your cute butt and get to baking!_

_Since I know you oh so well, I’ve also added a few other supplies for you to use while you’re prepping and for when you’re done._

_I love you as my brother sweet Blair and I only wish to see you as happy as I. Trust in us and yourself and trust in the love that is there in the heart that your souls share._

_Always your sister (whether you like it or not) with great enduring love,_

_Aura Aurora Lee (- Jeskraski)_

_** NOW GET TO BAKING YOU SHAGGY GOAT! ** _

Blair smiled wiping a few tears away with the back of his hand to see a perfectly folded tissue where the letter had lain. He chuckled wiped all the salt from his face and got to his feet to take the highly guarded pieces of the puzzle out of the box. As he reached in and moved the finely died silk aside he saw another piece of paper reading : ‘Get the door.’

Another loud knock sounded from the door. Warily he moved to answer finding a young man dressed in baggy jeans and an overly large down coat standing on his front step. “You Blair?” The nineteen year old questioned eying him in slight confusion.

“I’m Blair Sandburg… I know you don’t I?” Blair questioned.

“More than likely or moms wouldn‘t be threatening me with Nana Lili,” the young man replied pulling a locked box out of his coat. He handed the box over with the utmost of care. “I’m Sjöfn’s youngest Jack Navidas. Just to let you know Ma and Nana Shiva said to _‘stop worrying, things are gonna be fine’_ .” With that said he turned and got on the waiting elevator. 

Blair didn’t know what stunned him more. Then he decided on the fact that the kid had ridden the elevator up and back down trumped that Nana Lili could arrange everything to be timed perfectly. He shook his head, closed and locked the door once more then set to unloading the first package. 

When he was finished unloading the laden parcel he arranged most of the contents into a nice row, stowing the hand dyed silk and book of Kama Sutra back in his room. He then took the key taped inside the envelope and unlocked the second delivery of the careworn carved box. Inside the ornate box that smelled of lavender and caring hands was a leather-bound journal, he knew the book was a relic that dated back centuries though the pages seemed to have been kept in superb condition through it’s long life. There were languages from every continent carefully penned with utter devotion to accuracy. He flipped until he came to a page marked with, of all things, a bright yellow post-it. _‘Blair, this is the history of our family’s love cookies; all the souls that have been united because of love. The cookies do not create love, my dear boy, they only warm the core of a soul, to show the love that is there in it’s true heart. Souls that share a heart are forever my boy and nothing can ever part them once they have found each other. With loving regards Lili Winchester.’_

Blair reached over and grabbed the second Kleenex from the first box. Reaching back into the carved box he found a solid gold spoon and a roll of paper with several colors of ink and styles of handwriting. The title of had been marked out several times and re-written various times until finally in the graceful script of only a few generations prior stood still the remaining moniker: _“ **Love me ginger** ” From Toru_ _ń with sweet hot love_ . 

He grabbed the appropriately titled CD that Aurora had sent and put it in to play just as she’d written on the case. He pulled his hair back rolled up his figurative sleeves since he’d had the heat up high enough to walk about in short sleeves and flannel pants most of the day. First he prepped the ingredients with care for the sometimes extremely descriptive instructions. Slicing the candied ginger into the right thickness before coarsely chopping it; sifting the flour and other dry portions together. Grinding the whole spices had filled the entire loft with the smells of home at Christmas. He smiled to himself, he’d known the day he walked through the door that this was his safe place, his home, but like his love he’d tried to deny it for something gently ingrained into him by Naomi’s need to never have roots.

He’d felt like a potted plant for so long. Soul forced to remain in a transportable vessel; forced to adapt and endure but longing to break beyond and sink into a place that nourished him to his very core instead of until it was time to move along. He longed to find permanence and true acceptance so that he could bloom and bare fruit; he wanted real roots and when he had them he‘d began to just feel his blossoms take form he‘d nearly lost it all because of her ‘good intents’ and his own fears. He felt his mood sway back to it’s gloom but the track on the disc changed to an up beat Spanish guitar and his mood followed suit body following the rhythm as he continued with the recipe letting the warmth of _home_ and peace in. Once the gloom had been banished he found his rhythm as the music and the sense memory of the cookies washed his soul and lifted his heart.

For the first time in so many long months he felt lighter, found it was easier to breath and feel. By the time Jim walked through the door Blair was in full holiday swing. Music taping out a festive beat on tribal drums to mark the winter solstice while he moved warm melted dark chocolate to the assembly line to dunk just still warm cookies into and sprinkle with a touch of Turbinado sugar on to balance out the chocolate’s bitter edge and the dash of sea salt to ‘remind of the ocean’s tears’ but really to bring out those shy tones of the decadent ultra premium chocolate that Aura Aurora Lee was blessed enough to find in her travels.

Blair looked up to see Jim standing just on the other side of the island. “Hey Jim, long day at the station man? You’re looking a little extra concentrated.” 

“No, just another average day during the holidays. Utter madness and then some,” the detective replied having to concentrate to form the two sentences and not move any closer. The moment Jim entered the building he’d smelled this heavenly aroma that had led him blindly to his own front door. Entering the lof the had seen his guide swaying his tantalizing body to the beat of tribal drums, the heartbeat of a people. The warmth of home penetrated deep into his soul and sent a tidal wave to crash into his defenses; a wave of emotions and instincts that had him almost in front of Blair before he knew what had come over him. “What’s all this?” he was able to croak out in a passable voice.

“Oh, I got a care package from Aura; she’s engaged now, but won’t tell me much else except his last name,” Blair rambled on with his usual energy aided by the jovial tunes and the cookies he’d been unable to resist as they’d cooled. “You have got to try one of these Gingerbread cookies, they’re mind-blowingly good, I‘d forgotten how good until today.”

Jim moved to Blair’s side of the island picking up a round chocolate covered bite. Trying to concentrate on the cookie and not the sight and smell of a warm happy Blair dipping his fingers into dark chocolate he let his taste rise a bit. The flavor exploded on his tongue and he knew in that second that all his defenses had been laid to waste.

Sweet, bitter, salty, spicy, and moist; so many layers and levels, and there in every one of them was what he lived with everyday, what he’d smelled, seen, heard, felt and to some degree tasted; what had teased, taunted, and driven him near to madness with need for four long years! Blair’s being was wrapped in that baked and dipped morsel. He moaned as his groin grew hot and heavy impossibly fast. His dick suddenly hard as a diamond in the confines of his slacks.

“Good, right?” Blair questioned voice huskier than before as he licked the chocolate from his fingers.

And that was what broke the last tendril of Jim’s self restraint. He grabbed Blair’s chin turning his head to lick a patch of chocolate from his guide’s cheek. He felt Blair freeze at his initial contact but when he turned the doctor’s face towards his and licked those lips that had starred in every wet dream in recent years, he heard and felt the groan. He’d wanted the kiss to be gentle but there was no way to stop himself from demanding access and taking full possession once there. Blair clung to him for a minute then pushed his chest turning his head and breaking the lip lock to gasp for breath.

“Jim, maybe you ought to slow down, I don’t think anything was in the mix but enough nutmeg and cinnamon can make any normal person hallucinate. So, I…” Blair’s rambled reasoning petered off as he heard Jim’s pitiful pleading in his ear.

“Please, don’t push me away Chief, please don’t. Wanted this for so long… This was what I always needed,… not… Please say you feel it too…I need you, Chief, wanted you for so long, needed you so much. I need you to be mine, Blair, only mine,” there was a hitch and Jim held even tighter to him pushed his face further into Blair’s neck. “I love you Blair…I’ve always loved you but I was too scared to for so long even though I did anyway. I couldn’t stop cause I didn’t want to stop, never wanted you to go away, thought if you knew you’d leave and I couldn’t let that happen and …Please say something ,Chief, please.” 

Blair felt floored and devoid of his center for a minute. When it came barreling back it hit him in the chest: his center was right there holding him, confessing love and fear to him. He was lost for words to comfort the other half of his soul’s heart, the other half of his soul. They’d been connected on that level for longer than the fountain and the spirit animals bringing him back from death’s hold. Then the words came back, “You have to be mine too Jim.”

The smile on Jim’s face could have lit the entire US for 3 years. “I am yours you neo-hippy-witchdocto…” 

Blair pulled him into a fierce demanding kiss, ending Jim‘s words and making his claim clear. Breaking the lip lock close to two minutes later he breathlessly demanded, “Only Mine **_Forever_** , Jim, I can’t…won’t take anything less.”

“Neither will I Chief,” Jim replied without hesitation sealing the deal with a long passionate, decidedly possessive, kiss.

As they broke for air Blair palmed the large cock grinding into his leg, gently thrusting his answering erection against the thigh Jim had moved between his legs. “As fun as this is you think you’re up to taking this further?” he queried loving that his touch could drive such lustful feral noise from his sentinel.

“Further as in upstairs with my cock up this tight ass that’s been teasing me for far too long? I think I’m up and will stay up for that for a long time, Blair,” Jim growled into Blair’s ear licking and nipping the lobe as he scented his mate.

All Blair could do was groan, “Please, tell me this isn’t the cookie talking, PLEASE?” His hands moving with a skill perfected in dreams of this. Mastering buckle and zipper until a bite to his clavicle stopped his hands with a shudder of baser pleasure; sex with an edge of pain that was all about being marked by a mate; being found worthy to claim.

“Cookie was good but I’m sure you’d taste even better in chocolate and sugar coating, taste perfect now,” Jim rumbled licking and nipping down to suck on Blair’s Adam’s apple. His hands roaming in Blair’s flannel bottoms tracing his cleft and stroking his hot silk and steel cock. 

Turning to liquid almost instantly at the perfect strong strokes Blair came faster than he’d done his first time in life and harder than his foray into tantric sex had made him. He spasmed in Jim’s hold, air ripped from his lungs as he tried to gasp and scream in the same second. Jim stroked lighter gentling him through the aftershocks kissing his neck and face. “Love you, need you…”

Blair kissed away Jim’s words stripping the man of his sweater and shirt in one go. As soon as his hands were free of the their temporary confines they wound around his guide’s waste rubbing against him and through too many layers of clothes and space. He needed to feel Blair fully; on him, around him, in him. Blair’s verbosely toned tongue showed it had far more skills than pronouncing words from dead languages and obfuscating as it plotted a course of pleasure down Jim’s oversensitive skin. One breath exhaled onto his leaking cock head and he was coming over Blair’s face and into his open mouth. Seeing his fantasy made flesh he’d howled like a beast through his orgasm. He pulled his Guide back up scenting his seed marking him. His seed, and scent mixing with a scent that had always spoke of home and drove his own want to become the scent of mate, his guide and mate alone. His senses focused more acutely than they had ever before and he caught it the scent of want, of his mate’s longing, and his own scent answering the call with the same. Finally the time was at hand, Protector and Shaman united for all eternity as one; soul, heart, and body.

***

Blair lay half melted into the bed, his Sentinel’s arms holding him in a grip he couldn’t and wouldn’t brake. Blinking at the morning light glowing with such brilliance from down stairs as to only be a shadow of the smile plastered over his face. Last night, and most of the earlier hours of this morning, had been one mind-blowing experience after another. They’d made love several times over even mindlessly fucking hard and fast until both their bodies could not physically take anymore, they’d passed out with Blair still buried to the root in Jim’s glorious ass. His own ached more than pleasantly, he’d been prepped and fucked to overflowing with Jim’s seed halfway through the night . He wasn’t certain when the fixings from the kitchen had made it up to the bed and all over his body but there was raw sugar glued to the innermost crease of his thigh and balls as well as chocolate in smears over the both of them. The bottle of holiday oil had had them both screaming into their orgasms with the tingling warmth and tantalizing aroma mixed with their combined spilled seed and sweat.

He didn’t have a clue where Jim had learned even half of those moves and he ached getting hard again thinking of how Jim and been able to blow him with a tongue that should have been blessed while fucking him with that godlike cock of his. There was no chance in this life or the next that he’d ever get tired of making love to this man, Jim was a vision to have beneath, atop, behind, on, or around him. They’d fit so perfectly together that their orgasms had come in tandem after those first ones in the kitchen… oh yeah, that was how they’d brought the chocolate and sugar upstairs. They’d run down for a drink and a little refueling, ending up with Jim spread Eagle on the table.

“Morning love,” Jim said kissing his hair and rubbing his hands over his back.

“Morning was when you had me on my hands and knees on the stairs,” Blair corrected leaning up to get a proper kiss. “I think it’s sometime in the afternoon.”

“Hmm, don’t really care. I love you so much. I can’t believe it took this long for us to finally reach this level,” Jim sighed holding his lover to him.

“Was the _love me ginger_ cookies,” Blair yawned, snuggling into Jim’s chest.

“What?” Jim chuckled.

“Aura, and the rest of the women in her…my… _our_ family, follow a recipe for gingerbread cookies that let the soul find it’s heart. Soulmates share a heart.”

“They were good cookies, though they do leave a mess,” he said licking a smear of chocolate from his guides shoulder.

“Gypsy women are seldom wrong,” He chuckled kissing his sentinel. “Guess we can thank her and the rest in Bali.”

“How so?” Jim queried picking a patch of sugar off the crest of Blair’s heavenly ass. Then smacking it lightly.

He gasped cock thickening despite his exhaustion. “That’s where she’s getting married, she’s paying our way for being right…again,” he informed grinding slowly against Jim.

“We need to shower and change the sheets then we can have more,” he said running fingers along Blair’s still wet cleft. Rolling them so that Blair was beneath him their half hard cocks rutting lightly. “What was she right about before?” Jim asked.

Blair’s arms went around his neck pulling him down for a long tongue tangling kiss, and god bless that dexterous gift from above. “ She said you wouldn’t let me out of the bed till after new years.”

“Merry Christmas my own.” Jim purred cock sliding home eased by their numerous joinings and his own seed.

“Yours and yours alone forever, ” Blair agreed in a gasping hoarse groan.

“As I’m yours alone forever,” Jim replied sealing it with a kiss and a long lovingly tender round of love making. 

As Jim and Blair took each other to the heights of heaven once more to a young Elvis’ crooning from the downstairs‘ cd player. Their cries of passion and declarations of “love forever” banishing the music to only white noise. The loft smelled of home, spices and the musk of sex as thick in the air as “love me gingers”.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the holiday mymongoose e-zine back in 2009.


End file.
